


Don't let me drown

by Miss_Kitten



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking care of his child, Philip is hunted by the memories of his past. He finds peace in his wife’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me drown

The little one lays peacefully in her crib. She has fallen asleep barely minutes ago and Philip watches her closely, waiting for any sign telling that she will wake up any moment now. He hopes she will not. It is late already, night has come and he needs his rest, too.

He never thought taking care of a child can be so exhausting. He never thought he would have a baby, in the first place. Not him, not after what have happened on Soldier Island. But then he met you and you brought a light to his dark life, a hope for steadiness and normality.

At first, he was reluctant to share his past with you. Not that you didn’t know about the events on the island. You never pressured him, never pressed your ways on him, waiting patiently for him to be ready to tell you about his demons and oh how he loves you for that!

Philip was afraid that you might leave him after you would know what he had done in his past and what he was forced to do on the island. But you stayed. With all your love and patience you nursed him back to reality, away from nightmares.

Yet, the nightmares never stopped. They still hunt him. They still come in the night, when you lay asleep next to him and your daughter sleeps in the next room.

They also come during the day, in most unexpected moments and bite their way out of his mind, darkening every happy moment.

Today, they make him suffocate. When you kissed him goodbye, before going out for shopping, they screamed that he’s not worth it.

When he went to see to your baby, when she opened her little bright eyes – your eyes – and looked at him, the demons laughed at him for believing he could create something so pure.

As he bathed the babe and fed her, he felt few tears running down his cheeks. He was and still is unable to acknowledge the fact that this little sunshine in his arms is truly his, that he, a monster, a killer, deserves such a beautiful being to love him.

You came back to your flat soon after noon, leaving bags with groceries and everything that the baby needed, rambling cheerfully about the old lady that forgot her purse, about a young boy who shyly handed a girl red roses he had just purchased, about a mailman scared by a little barking dog and for a moment the demons pulled away, hiding deeply in his mind.

You are his light, his calmness and every time your hand touches him he feels at ease, safe and loved. But when you disappear, even for a moment, it’s all gone and he can see the faces of the people he had killed.

And so it is now, as you walk out again, this time for a job interview. You don’t have high hopes, knowing that a young mother is not a wanted employee, but Philip encourages you to go.

You leave and nightmares are back, mocking him and making him choke with every breath he takes. His baby, however, seems to posses the same powers as you do – her smile and sweet voice give him strength to fight his nightmares, to at least try and shoo them away for long enough to soothe his baby and take care of her every need.

Now, she sleeps and he can finally have time for himself. And it scares him. He doesn’t want to be on his own, he doesn’t want to be alone for even a second, cause his loneliness allows the demons to hit.

Not even bothering to go to bathroom, Philip enters the bedroom, discarding his shirt on the ground.

“Tired?” you ask quietly, looking up from the book you’re reading.

“Mhmmm,” he only hums as he approaches the bed and collapses on it, immediately snuggling to your side. You put the book on the nightstand and wrap your arms around him, carding your fingers through his curls.

“Was she good to her daddy?”

“She was, yes. I find it hard to believe she’s mine. She’s so unlike me! So innocent, so pure and I’m-“

“Philip,” you shush him, gently calling his name. He raises his gaze at you and then you see it – the torment he was keeping at bay for entire day, the horror of his past that was devouring him, “you are a wonderful father and husband. Don’t listen to whatever your mind is telling you.”

“But what I did, it was all selfish. I was thinking about myself, and myself only. I killed those people with cold blood, Y/N.”

“Killed, past tense, Philip. And you need to leave it right there, in the past.”

His eyes search your face and when he finds nothing but sincerity there, he simply nods, unable to find words to express how grateful he is to have you, how happy your support makes him.

He can show it, however, and that is what Philip does as he presses his lips tenderly against yours. You response eagerly, placing your palms on the nape of his neck to bring him closer to you and both of you get lost in a passionate kiss that soon grows greedy and messy.

Your soft whimpers and Philip’s huffs fill the room and the two of you are trying to get closer to one another than it’s even possible. Your nightgown soon meets the floor as well as Philip’s trousers and underwear.

“I love you,” he whispers with a look into your eyes and you brush your mouth delicately against his.

“And I love you, Philip” you say and place your hands on his chest, pushing him to sit up and then lay on his back. He watches you as you lean to shower his chest and stomach with open mouth kisses, rolling his head back when you cover all of his sensitive spots. You know by heart where to touch him to ignite a fire within him, where to stroke to rise goosebumps on his skin, where to kiss to gain a moan from the depth of his throat.

You are a goddess and he surrenders to your ministrations entirely.

Your lips find his again and your mouth move in a rhythm both of you like the most, tasting and re-discovering each other again.

You grind your hips into his, your heat sliding over his hard manhood and both of you cry simultaneously, wanting, needing more. Philip’s hands land on your hips, grasping on your flesh and you lift yourself just enough to take him inside you.

Both of you gasp at the sensation as his member fills you deliciously, sliding inside you deeply. You give yourself time to adjust before you fall into a steady pace of rises and falls, finding a perfect angle to stimulate your sweet spot with every thrust back in.

Philip attaches his lips to your neck, licking and nibbling on your sensitive skin. One of his hands travels up your body to knead your breast, brushing his thumb over your erected nipple every now and then.

You dig your fingers into his shoulders, feeling your climax nearing you. Philip is throbbing with the need of the release inside you and it takes only one more pump for the two of you to come undone, his name falling from your lips in a cry, your name growled by Philip into your skin.

Philip tilts his head to kiss your jaw and you giggle, feeling delightfully numb.

“Does my husband feel better?” you ask, stroking his cheek and he looks at you with a smile.

“Yes, much better, indeed. You’re a miracle, Y/N, do you know that?”

“I do, but don’t stop telling me so. I love hearing it,” you tease and peck his lips, still giggling and Philip joins you with his own quiet laughter before you settle for a sleep. You rest your head on his chest, his arms enveloping you tightly and your legs tangled.

You doze off first and Philip stays awake a little longer to marvel at how serene you look, sleeping in his arms. He then eventually succumbs to the sleep, the events of the day having worn him out, yet there is a small smile curling up his lips. He seems to be peaceful.

Demons are gone.


End file.
